Remote control devices are often used to interact with set-top box devices and other types of media content processing devices. For example, a user may press one or more buttons included in a directional pad (“D-pad”) of a remote control device to navigate a selector object within a user interface (e.g., an interactive program guide) provided by a media content processing device for display on a display screen (e.g., a television). When the selector object is positioned over a desired option displayed within the user interface, the user may press another button (e.g., an “OK” button) on the remote control device in order to direct the media content processing device to perform an action associated with the option.
The particular action performed by a media content processing device in response to a selection of a button on a remote control device may vary depending on an on-screen context within which the button is selected. As used herein, an “on-screen context” may refer to what is being displayed on a display screen associated with the media content processing device when the button is selected (e.g., the particular user interface being displayed on the display screen when the button is selected), a position of a selector object within a user interface being displayed on the display screen when the button is selected, and/or any other presentation state of the media content processing device as may serve a particular implementation.
Some users of a media content processing device can readily ascertain the on-screen context (e.g., by reading and/or otherwise viewing what is being displayed on the display screen) when they are about to select a button of a remote control device. However, other users (e.g., visually impaired users and/or users who do not know how to read) may have difficulty ascertaining an on-screen context before selecting a button of a remote control device. Hence, these users may not know what action will be performed by a media content processing device every time they select the button. This may lead to user frustration, a reluctance to access content provided by way of the media content processing device, and/or missed viewing opportunities.